Talk:Master Sensei
Voice actor Master Sensei was voiced by George Takei, who is better known as Lt.Hikaru Sulu from the original "Star Trek" series. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 23:38, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Anymore I think that he may actually be better known as George Takei. After all he has been making the rounds of guest appearances in everything from iPsych/i to iBig Bang Theory/i as himself. (Both of which were really funny by the way.) :Mknopp (talk) 23:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::He is *best known* for his role on Star Trek, as he is often announced on shows which do announce, even *in* the show where he plays himself, as "Star Trek's (Mr Sulu,) George Takei". ("You're Mr Sulu!"…"Yes, I am") :::Love Robin (talk) 07:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hometown FWIW, there are TEN Yamanouchis in Japan, including close to Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagasaki. Although I go with all the Yamanouchis being home to all the Yamanouchi Clan and where the majority of the students are gleaned from, *I personally* subscribe to Yamanouchi, Shimotakai District, Nagano Prefecture, Japan 'for the location of the school; . Not only because it is a mountainous region, but because of it also home to '''Jigokudani Monkey Park '(Jap. Jigokudani Yaen Kōen), a national park known for snow monkeys coming down from higher elevations to lounge in hot springs, especially during the winter. *I* subscribe to the Monkey Ninjas as of "the Jigokudani Clan" of Monkey Ninjas. In addition, there is the matter of how to get there from Tokyo International Airport… You have to take the Shinkansen Asama bullet train for the first 140 miles from Tokyo to Nagano, a ride of a little over 90 minutes. At Nagano City you change over to the slow local train to Yudanaka, and then an even slower bus to Kanbayashi Onsen. From Kanbayashi it’s all on foot. Sound familiar? In Exchange Ron and Yori started from Tokyo Int'l Airport then latter got off a (small) bus near the foot of Mount Yamanouchi and walked. So even the travel from the airport works. I have this on the Talk page as being a bit too Original Research to be on the main page. Love Robin (talk) 07:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Master Sensei? Just out of curiosity, but which episodes was he called "Master Sensei"? Cause he is usually just called "Sensei"..... I don't think his name was actually "Master Sensei"...... what Episodes & when during these episodes, cause there might actually be a mistake with this article...... course, I'm keeping this on the talk page cause I think this needs clarification.....--Deathmailrock (talk) 00:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :"Master Sensei was first used in "Exchange" by Fukushima. The problem here is that "sensei", in its most common simplified-for-Westerners form of meanings is equivalent to "teacher" and "master". In regular usage "master" would be used as a synonym, not in addition to sensei. "Master Sensei" is like saying "teacher teacher" or "master master". For a sensei which has more seniority or elevated position in relation to other senseis, dai-sensei for "grand master" is used. :The way Kim Possible uses "Sensei" is unclear if it is the man's title or name, although for Fukushima to say "master sensei" instead of dai-sensei hints that one of the words is a name and the other a title. Adding to the confusion is that the Japanese cultural custom is to say Name-title, so is "Master" his name and Sensei his title? '''On top of it all is the realization that the Writers probably did not place this much thought into it. :So, name or title, "Master Sensei" for the article title is not out of form. --Love Robin (talk) 05:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ya, cause it wasn't even clear if Master or Sensei was his name and if Fukushima was being repecful.... so shouldn't it be adden in the article the episode he was called 'Master Sensei' and the number of times he was called that (was it just once?) because it was done so few times..... or if Fukushima was the only one who was shown to call him that...Deathmailrock (talk) 23:30, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::In the same episode, Yori also said "Master Sensei". The bulk of all other references are either "sensei" or "master". When they found mail at the pet shop it was addressed "Mister Sensei", which on one hand was Americanized for the US postal system, while on the other hand equated "sensei" as a name. :::IF you can believe what ninjas do… after all, the trail Kim and Ron followed to track Hana's past led them not to the business-like building seen in one episode, but to a pet shop. So there was false and duplicitous information being spread about. The Stoppables were apparently given one address which took them to one place to pick up Hana, while all other trails including never retrieved mail led to a store front. --Love Robin (talk) 11:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC)